Some Things Change
by sakikaiba
Summary: Jou lives in America...for now but it's his and Seto's last day at college, how will their friends react when they return home and find out that Jou and Seto are a couple? JxS


**Chapter 1:- Some things change, others don't:**

* * *

****

Jou looked across the bed at his lover; brown hair splayed on his face and the pillow behind him, toned chest exposed along with his creamy legs, barely covered by the duvet they shared. Jou glanced at the clock and read the time; 07:30, time to wake his CEO! Jou rolled closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around his cool waist then lent down and kissed him on the lips. To Jou's surprise Kaiba responded and opened his brilliant blue eyes to stare into Jou's shocked ones. "I wondered how long it'd take you to wake me up, normally you're all too eager to get inside me, one way or another" Seto said casually, smiling slightly. "Hey not true, you started it last night, not me! And it was you who started the whole damn thing Kaiba!" They both sighed at this as they remembered;

_** /Flashback/**_

_ Jou stood next to the taxi rank, dripping from head to foot with 3 suitcases when suddenly an ominous voice sounded from behind; "Jou, you look kind of wet!" Jou swivelled around to face a much dryer looking Kaiba. "Thanks for stating the obvious Kaiba and you forgot my name!" Jou sighed reproachfully, looking through the rain hoping to see a taxi. "Your name is Jou is it not?" Kaiba asked, clearly confused although trying to hide it. "Well to everyone else, yes but I thought you always called me a dog of some kind didn't you?" Jou peered at Kaiba as he gave his answer for a short while until he realised he must look like he was staring, which of course he was not! He then turned back to the road, averting Kaiba's gaze. Kaiba walked slowly towards Jou until they were only a few centimetres apart; "Well I thought that was in our past, just a joke when we were teenagers but if you want…" Kaiba smiled maliciously "NO! No...It's okay!" Jou interrupted, no longer confused. Kaiba inched closer toward the blond and just then Jou turned round to say something to Kaiba when he felt the CEO's warm lips on his own. They stood there, in that position until they could survive without oxygen no longer. "What was that for?" Jou asked, confused and bewildered and very, very wet. Instead of answering directly Kaiba said; "Get in the car and I'll let you know!" __Kaiba said with a smirk on his lips. Jou looked around briefly; _"_Wher…" but then he saw the limo parked just 10metres away, he picked up two of his bag and reached for the other but Kaiba stopped him; "Don't Jou, he'll do it for you" He indicated to the driver who was approaching them. Jou saw this and placed them back on the floor before planting a kiss on Kaiba's lips then running off in a child-like manner to the limo, Kaiba in trail._

_ In the limo Kaiba explained how he'd come to America to study for a business degree at Harvard. Upon signing up he'd discovered Jou was also studying at Harvard for the same degree so he'd arranged to arrive a day before him to see him. Then of course he saw his chance….. _

_**/End Flashback/**_

Three glorious years later they were still very much together. After the first kiss they worked out a routine where the visited one another's rooms and 'study' (we all no wat that means don't we? wink). However they never consummated their relationship, hoping to not scar their roommates in their first year. However, somehow, no big surprise to all who know him, Kaiba arranged in their second year for Jounouchi and Kaiba to be roommates. Needless to say, since the move they've showed little restraint, no longer having a valid excuse, free to do whatever they want behind their closed door; however this did occasionally have its downsides. Jou and Seto's personalities were both still as strong and clashing as in the, most of the time this clash was resolved in bed but occasionally vocal abuse would be passed between the two, more often than not leading to heated make out sessions. On the other hand, occasionally one or the other would storm out and not return for a day or so, usually the blond.

In America they found it easier to express their feelings towards one another without the press swarming around Kaiba along with Yugi's expected questioning if they were back in Domino together, because in America very few people knew them for their reputations back in Japan as one of the youngest, most successful CEOs and the top runner up in several duel monsters tournaments and consequently the CEOs greatest rival. The pair both knew that if they were back in Domino that things would be very different, maybe not so much as to their previous situation however.

"Katsuya….." Seto started calling Jou by his first name shortly after they became inseparable, usually when they were alone as Jou wasn't as fond of it in public; Seto had never dared to ask why in fear of some sort of emotional break down from the blond. "Yes….Seto?" Jou's eyes had closed tightly again, now holding the CEO close to himself. "We have at class at 9!" said gently, caressing Jou's hair, letting the gold silk fall through his hands like fresh spring water. "So? Can't we just stay in bed Seto? It's our last day!" Jou mumbled into Kaiba's pale chest. "Katsuya, we have to go, just one last time, then tonight we get our degrees, then it'll all be over okay!" Kaiba soothed, his other hand, not in his hair rubbing Jou's back encouragingly. Slowly Jou lifted his head and opened his eyes just to return the favour and kiss Seto's lips softly. He then pulled away saying; "Just go back to sleep!" before lying back down on his lover's warm chest. "As much as I'd love us to stay here and …well maybe do something a bit more interesting, we have a lecture to attend my dear puppy" Seto coaxed. In response Jou lifted his out from Seto's chest and stuck his tongue out at his lover. Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked and then seized the perfect opportunity in front of him and sucked hard on Jou's exposed tongue, at this Jou moaned, climbing onto Seto's hips, straddling him. "Katsuya, comon, I'd love to but we've really got to get up now!" Jou just grunted and rolled off the bed, running towards the bathroom, now a bathrobe adorning his form; "Fine but I'm showering 1st!" Jou replied playfully a ever. Seto sighed at his lover's playfulness, wondering what would happen to the pair when they returned to domino in a few weeks….

* * *


End file.
